Juguemos con el lobo
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren es un tierno corderito que está aprendiendo a vivir... Levi es un voraz lobo que piensa usar toda su experiencia para engañar a su presa... ¿Podrá ganarle la inocencia y la ternura al hambre y la crueldad? Fary Tale/One Shot/Riren/¿Queseso?/¿Kastapasandha?/AU/Locura de madrugada - PARA RIVAIFEM Y CHARLY LAND


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Se vienen las actualizaciones así que estén listos! Mientras tanto les paso una especie de locura fumona que me surgió por el art que les puse en la portada. Un Erencito muy carnerito y un Levi moy lobito. En realidad fue un cuentito que se me ocurrió para entretener a RivaiFem que estaba despierta a esta hora, y de una frase se extendió a este cuento cortito que espero les guste. Si es así me dejan un review o comentario de lo que les pareció? GRACIAS!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, los nombres son de Isayama Hajime, y eso es todo.

 **Advertencias:** Mucho fluff, cosas ingenuas y nada, locuras mías.

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA RIVAIFEM! TÚ LO HICISTE POSIBLE, HERMOSA.

Y UN POQUITO PARA MI WAIFU CHARLY LAND QUE ELLA ADORA TODAS LAS COSITAS CON ANIMALITOS, NO?

.

.

 _ **"El que no lleva la belleza dentro del alma,**_

 _ **no la encontrará en ninguna parte".**_

 _ **Enrique Charasó**_

.

.

Carnerito-kun, tenía un algodonoso y precioso vellón blanco e inmaculado como la nieve de las cumbres. Se tomaba su tiempo para seleccionar el verde y delicioso pasto que sería parte de su menú diario.

Carnerito-kun era muy ingenuo y a pesar de las advertencias de su madre y del líder de los carneros, el mítico Erwinzenda, Carnerito-kun se alejaba muchas veces de la manada, porque no era consciente del peligro

—Ja, ja, ja -se reía con frescura-, ningún lobo apestoso puede contra mí, con el poder de mis cuernos, lo empujaré y lo golpearé una y otra vez hasta dejarlo hecho papilla

Los otros carneritos le aplaudían y balaban contentos, porque Carnerito-kun era un carnero muy fuerte para ser tan joven, y todos creían que nada podía detenerlo. Todos excepto su madre, que le mordisqueaba dolorosamente las orejas.

—No seas tan soberbio, hijo, los dientes filosos de los lobos y las garras de las águilas no se deben subestimar. Cuando sientas la penetrante mordida ya nada podrás hacer. Quédate siempre cerca del redil y no tientes a tu suerte.

Pero Carnerito-kun pensaba que su madre era cobarde y que él, valiente como era, podía afrontar cualquier circunstancia. Claro que nunca había visto un lobo, no sabía cómo eran, pero por lo que había escuchado, pensaba que serían parecidos a los perros, o algo así. No le preocupaba, mientras tuviera sus cuernitos fuertes, nadie podría vencerlo.

Levi-lobo era astuto y estaba lleno de experiencia. Ya llevaba varios días mirando y mirando al osado carnerito que se alejaba de la manada con tanta confianza. Sus colmillos relucientes eran lamidos con regularidad, mientras tragaba saliva al ver esas formas redondas y apetecibles.

Lo esperó detrás de un árbol de manzanos, a la hora de la siesta, mientras Carnerito-kun masticaba el verde pastito, su preferido, en esa zona cercana. Aún era peligroso acercarse de manera directa, por lo que comenzó a silbar bajito, primero, y luego cada vez más alto.

Carnerito-kun levantó la cabeza y se quedó quieto escuchando ese sonido tan bonito que jamás había sentido antes

— ¡Pst! ¡Pst! -lo llamó el astuto animal al ver capturada la atención del ingenuo lanudito.

— ¿Quién está ahí? -preguntó Carnerito-kun con curiosidad, sus dos ojitos verdes brillando con el sol de la tarde.

—Hola -le dijo el lobo esbozando una trágica sonrisa, porque los lobos no saben sonreír.

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo soy... eeeh, soy Levi, Levi el perro gris.

Carnerito-kun se acercó un poco más, los perros eran buenos, los perros eran guardianes de ellos, así que estaba bien acercarse.

— ¿Eres amigo de Jeanlon? -el carnerito se refería al perro que cuidaba el redil.

—Sí, sí, Jeanlon, mi gran amigo -mintió el lobo mientras sus ojos acerados se afilaban-. Estoy herido, oh, muy herido, aquí en mi pata, no puedo caminar, ven por favor, ¡ayúdame! -solicitó con voz lastimera.

Carnerito-kun se acercó un poco más, pero algo en su instinto lo detuvo... ese perro olía muy diferente a cualquier perro que hubiera olido antes, y su hocico, tan grande y lleno de filosos dientes... sin embargo Carnerito-kun tenía buen corazón y no quería dejarlo tirado a su suerte

—Te diré qué, llamaré a Jeanlon para que te ayude, porque yo soy muy pequeño para poder hacer algo por ti

— ¡No! -le ordenó el lobo-. No es para molestarlo, además está enojado conmigo porque le... robé su hueso el otro día...

—Oh, robar no está bien -le dijo Carnerito-kun parándose firmemente-, ¡eso no se hace!

— ¡Pero tenía tanta hambre! Me dolía el estómago... -continuó diciendo el lobo

— ¿No puedes ayudarme tú? Me duele tanto... oouuuch...

Carnerito-kun se acercó sin dudar pero cuando estaba muy cerca de llegar a él, Erwinzenda lo llamó de regreso.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, el jefe está llamando, me tengo que ir. ¡Pero buscaré ayuda! Te lo prometo.

Levi-lobo quiso correr hacia él para atraparlo, pero no con la mirada de Erwinzenda cerca.

Esperó pacientemente al día siguiente, estaba seguro que podría capturar fácilmente la atención de Carnerito-kun ahora que ya se conocían. Su estómago rugía de hambre.

Al otro día Carnerito-kun volvió al mismo lugar. Levi-lobo lo estaba esperando detrás del árbol de manzanos.

— ¡Hola! -dijo al ver su cara apareciendo por detrás del tronco-. ¿Cómo estás? Le dije a mi madre que estabas herido, me dijo que primero vayas a la cabaña de nuestro señor para que te ayude

—Pero yo no me puedo mover -gimió el lobo-, ven aquí así me ayudas, tal vez apoyándome en ti...

—Pero soy pequeño, y tú eres muy grande.

—Oh, pero escuché que eres muuuuy fuerte -lo aduló con una sonrisa enorme llena de brillos espeluznantes

—Bueno, es verdad, soy fuerte -aceptó Carnetiro-kun inflando su pecho con orgullo.

Mientras se acercaba se sintió un leve rugido apagado, Carnerito-kun detuvo su andar.

— ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó con desconfianza

—N-no es nada, no hagas caso, vamos apresúrate y ayúdame, ooh, fuerte carnerito

El sonido se volvió a escuchar...

—No te ayudaré si no me dices -habló con determinación en la mirada.

—Ya que más da, es mi estómago, estoy hambriento -cedió el lobo relamiéndose.

—Oh, espera aquí, te traeré comida rica y fresca, no tardo -y Carnerito-kun se echó una carrera.

Estuvo varias horas juntando y juntando deliciosas cosas, para un carnerito por supuesto, jugosos tallos de diente de león, suculentas flores margaritas, semillas de girasol, nueces, pasturas de las más diversas y fragantes. Y cuando reunió un buen montón regresó.

Se acercó con total naturalidad, agotado de tanto caminar y hacer esfuerzo.

—Aquí tienes -dijo con una sonrisa espléndida y hermosa que dejó al lobo obnubilado-. Come todo lo que puedas, todo está sabroso y es bueno.

Levi-lobo estaba un poco sorprendido, nadie nunca le había hecho un regalo tan bonito antes. Pero el hambre le apretaba la barriga y aún era más fuerte que la sorpresa inicial que tuvo.

— ¿Dónde estás lastimado? -le dijo Carnerito-kun mirando ese cuerpo gris, esbelto y enorme.

—E-en la pata -dijo tratando de encontrar su grave y poderosa voz-, ahí en la trasera.

Carnerito-kun se acercó y miró de cerca pero no vio ninguna herida. Levi-lobo decidió retrasar un poco el ataque, de todas maneras ese chico era muy ingenuo, y además su lanilla era tan preciosa y linda, que decidió apreciar su belleza un poco más. El sol se estaba ocultando y sería mejor llevárselo cuando ya estuviera perdido entre las montañas.

—No veo que estés lastimado -dijo el carnerito mirándolo con duda.

—Oh, es que ha sido un golpe, un golpe muy, muy fuerte...

Levi-lobo se estremeció cuando sintió la rosada y cálida lenguita del carnerito lamiendo la zona que supuestamente estaba herida.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Te ayudo -respondió como si fuera lo más lógico-, mi mamá me ayuda así cuando me he golpeado, y luego yo me siento mucho mejor.

Levi-lobo sintió que el pecho se le revolvía un poco, que bonito y agradable era ese bocadillo. Bueno, no había apuro, jugaría un poco más, sólo hasta que el sol se ocultara del todo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó el animalito.

—Levi...

—Levi el perro gris... ooh, pero que cola más bonita que tienes, y tus ojos -dijo acercándose a mirarlos completamente absorto en ellos.

— ¿Te gustan?

—Son taaaaan grandes y brillantes... Nunca conocí un perro como tú. ¿Dónde está tu casa?

—Allá, cerca de la colina amarilla -dijo señalando con el hocico-. ¿Me ayudarías a llegar?

—Oh, eso queda algo lejos -dijo temeroso el lanudito.

—Pero te cuidaré, soy un perro, no lo olvides.

—Pero... ¿cómo volveré?

—Cuando me recupere, te traeré de regreso. Tendrás mi gratitud de por vida -le susurró el lobo mientras olisqueaba ese dulce y suave vellón blanco. Que ganas de morderlo.

Carnerito-kun lo pensó, era lejos, jamás se había alejado tanto del rebaño, y seguro su mamá se preocuparía.

—No puedo -le dijo con tristeza-, el jefe se va a enojar, mi mamita va a llorar. Ven conmigo a mi casita, allí te recuperarás.

—Es que... mis cachorros están esperando por mí -dijo Levi-lobo con los ojos suplicantes-. ¿Qué será de mis pobres cachorros? Se morirán de hambre.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Cuantos cachorros tienes? -preguntó el corderito con verdadera curiosidad.

—Dos...

— ¿Y cómo se llaman?

—Oh, ehh... Co-connie, el más chiquitito y pelón y Seshe, el más grande y tragón.

-Oh, pobres Connie y Seshe... deben estar muy asustados. Está bien Levi-kun, voy a ayudarte -dijo con resolución-, pero mañana me traerás de regreso apenas puedas caminar bien, ¿puedo confiar en tí verdad?

Levi-lobo sonrió de manera aterradora.

—Claro, Carnerito.

—Me llamo Eren -dijo el lanudito balando contento-. Eeeereeennn, y ahora eres mi amigo Levi perro. ¡Vamos!

Caminaron hacia la colina, detrás de esta Levi-lobo tenía su guarida. ¡Qué fácil había sido!, qué criatura más ingenua y tonta. Creyendo que podría alimentarse de bayas e hierbas, ¿acaso no había visto sus colmillos?

Levi se apoyaba en la figura del carnerito, fiel a la mentira que le había elucubrado.

—Hueles bien, hermano perro -dijo Erencito mirándolo con los ojos llenos de alegría-. Nunca pude hacerme amigo de los perros de la granja, siempre están con sus caras serias así -dijo imitando la mueca y a Levi le dio algo de gracia-. Dicen que están ocupados vigilando y no les gusta conversar...

—Gracias por ayudarme, Eren, no sé qué sería de mí y mis cachorros sin ti...

—Está bien, me gusta ayudar -sentenció el carnerito sonriendo-. ¡Hermano perro, cuidado! -dijo empujándolo toscamente con su cabeza y haciéndolo rodar a un costado.

— ¿Pero qué diablos? -Levi-lobo se puso de pie de inmediato y se dio cuenta de la tremenda trampa para pies que estaba oculta entre los pastos algo altos de la zona.

— ¿Estás bien? Lamento haberte golpeado -dijo Eren al borde de las lágrimas-, pero debes tener cuidado, nuestro señor humano pone esas trampas para los malos lobos que buscan cazarnos.

—N-no te preocupes, yo estoy bien... -dijo mirando asombrado ese artefacto de dolor.

— ¡Menos mal! Estoy aliviado, ¿puedes caminar?

—Ayúdame -dijo, levantando la supuesta pata herida siguiendo con la farsa.

Finalmente llegaron a la colina, el sol ya se había ocultado, y Eren no veía ninguna cabaña en los alrededores, comenzó a preocuparse.

— ¿Cuán lejos queda tu casa, hermano perro? No veo nada por aquí cerca.

—Ya llegaremos, no te preocupes, es un poco más allá...

Cuando arribaron a la entrada de la cueva, carnerito-kun miró con algo de temor a su amigo.

— ¿Aquí vive tu señor humano? -preguntó mirándolo desconcertado.

—Aquí vivo yo -respondió el lobo con sus ojos brillando en la obscuridad, Eren sintió miedo.

— ¿Y dónde están tus cachorros? Connie, Seshe...

—Bueno, lamento decírtelo, pero... no tengo cachorros... -Levi-lobo comenzó a arrinconarlo mientras se relamía con voracidad, la saliva escurriendo de la filosa boca.

— ¿Por qué me miras así hermano perro? -preguntó mientras retrocedía amedrentado-. ¿Me has mentido verdad?

—Solo digamos que te conté la verdad parcialmente, porque es cierto que vivo aquí. Pero yo no soy un perro.

Eren baló con desesperación e intentó huir, pero Levi le cortó el paso con su esbelto y fornido cuerpo.

—Tengo hambre, Eren... tengo tanta hambre que casi no puedo pensar, y a pesar de lo lindo que eres, yo necesito alimentarme o moriré... así que entrégate a mis fauces y no luches o será peor.

A Carnerito-kun se le llenaron sus dulce ojitos de lágrimas. Su mamá tenía razón, Erwinzenda tenía razón, él había sido muy confiado.

Ya nada podía hacer, ahora se daba cuenta, los lobos no eran tan fáciles de derrotar como él creía. Nadie iba a poder ayudarlo, su suerte estaba decidida.

—Hermano Levi -dijo con la voz compungida-. Tu estómago duele, ¿verdad? Y hace muchos ruidos por el hambre... yo entiendo... no hay nada que hacer.

Se sentó y lo miró con sus enormes ojitos verdes llenos de tristeza, y resignación.

—Está bien -dijo Eren-, cómeme para que vivas, hermano Levi... si de todas maneras voy a morir, que al menos mi vida sirva para alargar la tuya.

Se acostó dócilmente sobre el frío suelo y cerró sus ojos esperando la dentellada que terminaría con sus felices días de comer pastito y dormir caliente en el galpón, junto a su madre y la manada.

Esa dulce y preciosa criatura se estaba entregando sin resistencia alguna. Lo había querido ayudar, lo salvó de la horrible trampa de los hombres y ahora se entregaba a sí mismo, se sacrificaba por su bienestar.

Levi babeaba sobre el vellón cálido e inmaculado. Pero no tuvo el valor de siquiera morderlo una sola vez. Eren, a sus ojos de cazador, se había vuelto algo invaluable, y ahora le parecía terrible pensar que podía despertarse y saber que el tierno corderito ya no estaba más. Que corazón más puro y noble.

Levi-lobo lamió la tierna mejilla, mojada de las lágrimas recientes y le habló con su poderosa voz.

—Levántate, Eren, no te comeré. Entra a mi cueva y espérame. No intentes salir, y no preguntes nada.

El corderito abrió sus ojos y lo miró expectante. No pudo menos que sonreír al entender que Levi no iba a hacerle daño.

Con mucha obediencia, entró al oscuro recinto y se acurrucó entre unas piedras. Levi-lobo se fue, y regresó cerca del amanecer. Con la boca llena de sangre y los ojos brillando embravecidos. Eren tembló, pero entendió la naturaleza de su amigo, porque a pesar de todo lo consideraba uno.

—Levi, ¿ya estás bien? -le dijo con su vocecita de miel y canela.

—Sí, ahora sí... -se acostó al lado del cordero y se contagió de su calor. Ambos durmieron plácidamente hasta que el sol finalmente ascendió en los cielos.

—0—

—No, no es posible -dijo Levi-lobo mientras movía la cola molesto.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy un lobo, y tú eres un cordero, es lo más absurdo del mundo -dijo tajante y dándole la espalda.

—Pe-pero... pero yo te quiero... -dijo Corderito-kun buscando su rostro.

Levi se rascó una oreja con su pata trasera y suspiró.

—Sería un deshonor... para mi estirpe -habló al fin.

Eren infló sus mofletes y baló con algo de molestia.

—Ca-cazaré para ti, te traeré conejos, y nutrias, y ardillas y... y...

Levi-lobo se rió a carcajadas y Carnerito-kun se sintió muy ofendido.

—No puedes ser mi pareja, aunque caces conejos -le dijo tratando de no herir su orgullo-. Somos diferentes, no se puede, además somos machos.

— ¿Y qué con eso? -dijo el más pequeño- Dijiste que te gusta mi vellón y que soy calentito para dormir... Yo quiero estar con Levi por el resto de mi vida...

—Hay cosas... naturales que no se pueden hacer de todas maneras -dijo Levi mirando hacia arriba como pensando-. Cuando entres en calor me entenderás... querrás buscar una ovejita para criar cachorros, ya verás.

—No quiero a ninguna oveja -continuó enfurruñado el otro- Yo solo quiero a Levi-kun. Quiero dormir con él, y caminar con él y también quiero cuidarlo de las trampas.

—Eres muy joven para entender, anda, vamos, te llevaré a tu casa -dijo poniéndose de pie-. Ya es suficiente con que no te haya comido y te cuide de esta manera, no seas exigente.

—Yo... yo le agrado a Levi-kun? -preguntó con sus expresivos ojitos y sus orejitas pequeñas en dirección al salvaje animal.

Por toda respuesta Levi lamió su cara y Eren sintió que el corazón le brincaba en el pecho.

—Vamos, Carnerito, mueve tus patitas. Cuando seas mayor y entres en calor, si es que sigues con la misma idea charlaremos de nuevo. Por ahora, alaba a tu suerte y no perdamos más el tiempo.

Levi-lobo y Eren-carnerito se separaron en el árbol de manzanos. Levi se quedó mirándolo perderse en la lejanía. Tan bonito y agradable que era, tan terco y obstinado. No estaría mal tener su compañía, ahora que se iba se sentía un poco solo.

Por eso se le volvió una costumbre, regresar todas las tardes al árbol de manzanos. Conversar con el carnerito precioso, que le alegraba los días con sus balidos y sus preguntas acerca de la naturaleza y las cosas que no entendía. A los ojos de Levi-lobo, Carnerito-kun ya no era un bocadillo. Era una cálida brisa que endulzaba su corazón día a día.

.

By Luna de Acero… que no se animó al lemon entre estas dos ternuritas 7w7…


End file.
